Embattle
First of all, the strategy is based on heroes you already have. So let's discuss the general strategy first. A team is nothing more than those few elements, output, tank, healer, and control. Among them, output and tank are necessary. As for healer and control, it depends on which strategy you are suitable for. Strategy for Guard No doubt that character is at the frontline, the other guard should be one of the four mainstream guards, Jing Ke, Xiang Yu, Hua Mulan and Lan Ling. Zhao Yun is not recommended as a frontline, because Zhao Yun is an orange guard, but all active and passive skills are mainly attacking. Compared with the other four mainstream guards, Zhao Yun is obviously not that good for tank and may die easily if at the frontline. If you are a deep player confronting weak output, then character + Imperial Gourmet are good choice to make room for the double output of the backline. Among them, Shangguan Wan'er is the best Imperial Gourmet, because passive skill can heal two team members with lowest HP. Then the backline can properly put 2 Scholars + 1 Imperial Medic. Strategy for Scholar No doubt that character is at the frontline. For frontline, double Guards are recommended or Guard and Imperial Gourmet are powerful as well if lack of output. Four main Guards are recommended as frontline. The remaining two positions at backline are recommended as Scholar + Imperial Medic. Since the character can only attack the front row of the enemy, when choosing another bachelor, he has to give priority to all attacking skills, such as Di Renjie, Li Bai and other heroes. When choosing Imperial Medic, especially Lu Zhen, be sure to make her the last to attack. Try to make Lu Zhen the last shot, making her agile attribute the lowest in the team in order to ensure not waste a round of sleep. Strategy for Chef No doubt that character is at the frontline. Someone may ask here, why is an Imperial Gourmet would be placed at the frontline at the beginning? The reason is actually very simple. The passive skill of the character is reviving the lowest HP team member when being attacked. If Imperial Gourmet is placed at backline then the passive skill would be wasted. Frontline also eliminates the process to foster a guard at first phrase. Another Guard at frontline recommends the Four Guards as well. The backline is multi-option, like 2 Scholars + 1 Imperial Gourmet/Imperial Medic. Strategy for Physician Although the character's passive skill is counterattack with possibility when being attacked. It is not recommended to be placed at the frontline, because Imperial Medic is not that mighty. It is still very useful to put to the character at backline to suppress the output of the opponents. The frontline still recommends Guard + Imperial Gourment. At backline, there is no need to place Imperial Medic. Directly place double Scholars to ensure the output. To sum up, Guards, no matter character or hero, are placed at frontline all the time. Chef must be placed at the front to take the advantage at the early stage, and others heroes will depend on the situation. Both the character and the heroes of Physician are being placed at the back. The Scholar class characters and heroes are also placed at the back line.